1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liner insert, and more specifically, a size adjustable removable liner insert for use in a variety of differently sized and shaped carrying bags.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of soft bodied carrying bags such as soft bodied back packs (or backpacks), luggage, briefcases, portfolios, duffle bags, tool belts and the like are common place today. Often, soft bodied carrying bags are used for a wide array of purposes and within a diverse and wide range of areas such as educationally, industrially, athletically, militarily, recreationally and professionally, to name a few. Soft bodied carrying bags are generally constructed from at least one layer of synthetic woven or knitted fabric-like materials, canvas or fabrics, as well as a combination of these materials.
However, an inherent problem associated with soft bodied carrying bags are their susceptibility to puncture damage from pens, pencils, corners of books or other items having sharpened edges, protrusions, or irregular shapes capable of piercing, puncturing and/or tearing the soft bodied carrying bag. Therefore, there is a great need for a liner insert, preferably removable, that can be inserted and/or installed within a soft bodied carrying bag to prevent inherent puncture related damage caused by sharp edged objects; thereby increasing the useful life span of soft bodied carrying bags.
Examples of various kinds of liners, inner containers or the like, as taught in the prior art are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,436 to Jones et al. issued on May 13, 1997, discloses saddlebags with a removable rigid insulated liner. However, the rigid liner is not size adjustable to fit carrying bags of a different size.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,127 to Yamada et al. issued on Jun. 16, 1987, discloses a liner bag used in containers, and employed in the transporting of granular goods or bulk items such as grain and feed stocks. The liner disclosed in Yamada et al. is capable of effectively preventing sagging in the upper face of the liner bag body when installed on the inside of the container. However, the liner bag is not size adjustable to fit different size carrying bags or containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,693 to Mykleby issued on Nov. 11, 1986, discloses a protective collapsible liner bag, especially well suited to vacuum packaging or modified atmosphere packaging of food products. However, the liner is apparently not readily size adjustable to fit carrying bags of a different size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,164 to Ishino et al. issued on Jun. 17, 1997, discloses a liner used in containers having box-shaped configurations. The liner is bag-shaped and has a ring portion, connection means, and a connection mechanism for connecting the ring portion to the container holding the liner. However, the liner does not appear to be readily size adjustable to fit containers of a different size.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.